


Welcome To The After-Party (It's Gonna Be Nonstop From Here On Out)

by DelWrites



Series: The Hardcore Henry Fanpack [1]
Category: Hardcore Henry (2016)
Genre: Gen, M/M, The power of friendship, They're good boys Brent, jimmy wasnt gonna die in the first versions of hardcore henry therefore he doesnt die ever, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelWrites/pseuds/DelWrites
Summary: A drabble collection of Henry and Jimmy's adventures post-Hardcore Henry, starring a lot of friendship and characterization and probably more than a little drug abuse.





	Welcome To The After-Party (It's Gonna Be Nonstop From Here On Out)

The first thing that happened upon seeing Jimmy alive was a hug. It was sappy, sure, and more than Jimmy himself had expected, but upon further inspection it just made sense.

When he'd expected himself to die, there wasn't exactly much time to reflect on what he would leave behind; who he would leave behind. It was very much a "say what needs to be said without overthinking it Jimmy, just fucking get through it and shut your eyes and don't give yourself the CHANCE to regret anything" moment. A very specific, upsetting moment.

Now, he had the time to think about it. Specifically, about Henry, and about how absolutely fucking miserable his situation really was. His wife was fake and dead, his memories were back but still barren- they revealed little to return to, there was no better life for him that he could see in his past- and now that his vengeance was exacted, well, what was left? A mute, reanimated corpse left aimlessly wandering the streets of a Russian town that he once Jackson Pollocked the absolute shit out of with blood and gore.

Jimmy didn't have to be a genius to realize he was Henry's only friend. He knew that Henry was the same to him. The way of life he indulged in, the hedonism and splendor of being so many people at any time he wished, it was too complicated for people to understand, too fast for anyone to keep up with, too untethered and free of connection for him to forge any true relationships. The closest he had were a group of travelling contract bank robbers, and even then that group was hit or miss in terms of who legitimately tolerated him. At least they were loyal.

But Henry was such an outlier. He was such a blank slate, free of his own connections, albeit not by any sort of choice. The man had no obligations to return to, and a mind open enough to have understood Jimmy- every single one of him. It was unspoken trust (not that it could've been anything other than unspoken).

So Jimmy reflected on these facts, all while in the arms of his only real friend, and realized the degree to which he WANTED to do something new with himself. It was an easy decision, really, because why NOT dedicate a part of yourself and life to someone so close to you? Why NOT offer him an out to his own bored and lonely existence? After all, who else knew how to party better than Jimmy?

Nobody. The answer is absolutely NOBODY. And parties are always a little more fun with someone else by your side.


End file.
